


domestic bliss

by slytherfuck



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Thin as a leaf and ready to be blown by the wind, or heavy with motherhood and domesticity, his Anne is still the same warm, vibrant and brilliant girl who smashed her slate across his head that day in school.





	domestic bliss

She is pregnant again. It is their fourth and she's just started to show.

Anne has gained a lot of weight since her childhood years and, even if Gilbert fell in love with the skinny and lanky Anne, he finds he loves her just as much now. Thin as a leaf and ready to be blown by the wind, or heavy with motherhood and domesticity, his Anne is still the same warm, vibrant and brilliant girl who smashed her slate across his head that day in school.

A sudden urge to hug her overcomes him. She is washing the dishes, her cuffs damp. He could go in for it right now, but Gilbert is sure she would chastise him for interrupting her, so he waits until she has finished and she's drying her hands on the towel before his arms snake around her waist, coming to lay atop her belly. He rests his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent which is sweat, soap and the faintest traces of the perfume she put on that morning for church. From where he is sitting, eyes closed and only focused on her, he can physically feel her smiling, for Anne smiles with her whole body, completely overjoyed and losing herself in the feeling.

"You're very affectionate today. Might there be any reason for that?" Her throat moves under his lips as she speaks, and Gilbert can't help but kiss wherever he can reach. 

"The reason is always the same."

"Which is?"

"I love you."

Gilbert feels himself start to blush. It always happens when he makes any kind of declaration to Anne, especially when they're this tender and reverent.

Anne turns around in his arms, the curve of her stomach pressing against his flat abdomen and the sensation awakens not just love for his wife, but love for this child, and all the children before and after. Gilbert feels like he holds the whole world in his embrace, and she is kissing him right now, short and sweet, just like their first and many more. 

"And I love you too."

Sometimes she says more, monologues about love and how noble and divine of a feeling it is. Gilbert listens, completely enamored as her smile grows bigger the more she talks. It is easy for them to spend hours like this, her voice the only thing that exists for him, like a soothing melody that seeps into his bones and whisks him away to the colourful world his wife's imagination paints.

Other times, rare ones, she is content with silence. They both feel everything the other wants to say and they need not more than just be around each other, touching in some way. Maybe they read, his head in her lap or vice versa. Maybe they sit across each other at the table, writing — her, another fantastical tale; him, a letter to a loved one — and their feet touching beneath it. Or they lay in bed in the dark, waiting for sleep to claim them, her head on his chest, his fingers carding through her hair. Outside, they walk through the forest, hand in hand, until Anne gasps and sprints away, only to return with a flower or a bunch in her hair and a few other for his as well. He sings sailor songs and she dances around him, her hair swinging everywhere because she wanted to wear it loose that day.

The things is, and he feels everyone knows, can tell just by taking one look at him, not just when they're together, but when he is by himself, Gilbert will always love Anne, and he has always loved her. Ever since they met on the way to school that day, when he kept trying to get her attention and she just kept on walking. He hadn't even gotten a good look at her, but there had been something inside him that came to life just then. A while later, after they finally settled in their feelings, she apologized for how she had behaved so rudely, but he also asked her for forgiveness for his annoying insistence. It seemed they always had to apologize for the errors of their youth, but at least they had the comfort of knowing they were in agreement. And that they finally were where they were supposed to be.

A baby starts to cry, and is soon followed by another and another. Their embrace breaks, her groaning and him chuckling and, with just a glance, they decide. Gilbert is to tend to the children while Anne takes a much needed nap. He kisses her cheek before making his way up the stairs with a light heart and a soothing lullaby ready.

**Author's Note:**

> i've only watched the first two season of awae and i have no idea what happens next except shirbert gets married and they have seven children so... bear with me please
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @legitpotato if you like utter garbage.


End file.
